


An Idiot

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean doesn’t want to see his girlfirend hurt so he lies to her and it almost leads to a disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You got out of the Impala, slamming the door behind you and then, entered the motel room. Again, Sam and Dean took a case behind your back, without saying a single word about it.

They told you to stay at the bunker saying that they were going to visit an old friend of theirs. You thought that all of their friends were already gone so you agreed, happy that they still had someone who knew them well and who they could talk to about the past.

Eventually, you found out that they weren’t telling you the truth and showed up just in time. If it weren’t for you, a werewolf would rip them to shreds.

“Come on! It’s no big deal.” Dean said, getting inside the motel room. He was trying to calm you down but his words only fueled your rage.

“It is a big deal, you asshole! You can’t keep lying to me!” You shouted, taking off your jacket and throwing it on the chair.

“I can and I will as long as it keeps you safe from all that supernatural crap” He growled, his voice loud and full of anger.

“Maybe I don’t want that because I’m worried sick when you’re hunting without me!” You spit out, brushing your hair away from your face and crossing your arms in front of you.

“We’ve talked about this for god’s sake. You promised me not to risk your life!” Dean started pacing around the room, your annoyance growing with every echoing step..

“But I didn’t say that I would do nothing! You could’ve gotten yourselves killed because you were both too stubborn to call me and ask for help.” You sat on the bed and undid your thigh holster, weighing your gun in your hand afterward.

“Give me a break. Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax but stop being so damn stupid.” He grunted, lifting his T-shirt, revealing blood slowly dripping from the clawmarks on his stomach. You lunged forward, dropping to your knees in front of him and took a closer look at his injuries.

“I’d kill you right now if your stomach wasn’t sliced.” You muttered under your breath and he chuckled, wincing slightly when you sanitazed the wound with some whiskey standing on the nearest table. You got up to find gauze and told your dumbass boyfriend to sit somewhere, so he wouldn’t pass out from the blood loss.

You covered the wound and used some bandage, wrapping it around his waist, to stop the dressing from moving. You tried to be as gentle as possible, considering that Dean’s whole body was covered in cuts. Once you were done, he walked from the chair to the bed, sprawling on it comfortably.

Meanwhile, you got undressed and slipped under the bed covers near him, careful not to touch his injuries. He smiled softly but it didn’t change the fact that you were still mad at him.

“That conversation isn’t over.” You stated, propping your head on your hands.

“Yeah. Whatever, sweetheart.” Dean answered, taking your hand in his and planting a soft kiss on your knuckles.

He was an idiot most of the time but he was your idiot after all.


End file.
